A New Day Has Come
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Sequel to She's All I Ever Had. Skye and Sonny are married and go to the Q's for Thanksgiving, however something happens. Short/Complete Please R/R


A New Day Has Come  
  
Sonny and Skye's Bedroom The Penthouse Thanksgiving Night  
  
A new day has come A new day has come  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Skye asked as she sat on the bed putting her stockings on.  
  
"Because Lila invited us and we should go," Sonny replied fixing his collar.  
  
"True, she's been dying to see Jordan. They haven't really gotten a chance to talk."  
  
"We should get going, we can't keep Eddie waiting."  
  
"We wouldn't want that, would we," said Skye slipping on her heels and walking out of the room.  
  
"Jordan!" Sonny called out as he followed Skye downstairs, "Let's go."  
  
"Ok Daddy!" Jordan replied from the bathroom as she swallowed a couple of Tylenol before going downstairs. She had been having cramps all day, but didn't think much of it. All Jordan wanted to do is make it though dinner.  
  
They all headed out the door and to the Quartermaine's for Thanksgiving. When they arrived, the rest of the family was in the den having drinks. Alan, Monica, Lila, Edward, Ned, Alexis, and Jason were all there. Skye was sad not to see her brother, but thought it was for the best. (Note: Ned and Alexis are married and she is pregnant, but the baby is Ned's. Kristina also never existed) Reginald immediately took their coats and left the room.  
  
"Well if it isn't the town mobster and my ungrateful granddaughter and their unpleasant offspring," said Edward.  
  
"Hello grandfather," said Skye forcing a smile.  
  
"Skye darling!" said Lila from across the room.  
  
"Hello grandmother," Skye replied warmly crossing the room and giving Lila a kiss. "I brought Sonny and Jordan with me."  
  
"Hello Lila," said Sonny giving Lila a kiss.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, how nice to see you again."  
  
"You look wonderful."  
  
"Hi Grandmother," said Jordan doing the same.  
  
"Hello my dear, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Wonderful now that everyone is here."  
  
After greeting everyone else, Skye decided to make her little announcement.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," said Skye gaining everyone's attention. "Sonny and I got married a few days ago in Martinique."  
  
"Congratulations dear," said Lila. "I'm very happy for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jason and Alexis quietly congratulated them both. Jason of course already knew and was happy for his friend. Alan also congratulated Skye, careful not to criticize because he knew Skye was happy and that was all that mattered. Reginald announced that dinner was ready soon after and everyone piled into the dining room. The turkey actually came out so everyone was very happy. Even Edward ceased to grumble. Once everyone was served, Lila asked Jordan to say grace and she of course accepted.  
  
"Dear God, Allah, or whoever you prefer to be called, thank you for this food that you have put before us. Thank you for the people who made this food and all of their efforts. Thank you for bringing all of us together tonight to share in this meal together. Thank you for all of our family and friends who have blessed us this past year. Thank you for the blessings you have bestowed upon us this past year. And thank you for keeping us safe and healthy this year and for many more years to come. And most of all thank you for giving me my mother back when I needed her the most. Amen."  
  
"Amen," everyone else replied.  
  
Skye hugged her daughter tightly and whispered. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," Jordan replied.  
  
I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
So through darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Hush now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
With love  
  
"Let's eat," said Alan.  
  
So everyone started eating and conversations were flying across the table. Jordan however, was quiet for the most part and picked at her food. This had not gone unnoticed by Edward and he took that as the perfect time to lay into her.  
  
"Is the food not good enough for you?" he asked not too loudly.  
  
"On the contrary, the food is excellent," Jordan fired back coolly.  
  
"I see that you haven't made good on your threat."  
  
"I have not had too. But I can. One phone call."  
  
"Your threats mean nothing. You're only a child."  
  
"An educated one."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how rude you are?"  
  
"Everyone else doesn't make threats against my family."  
  
"You are just like your mother, nothing but a little bastard."  
  
"Not anymore, my parents are married remember?"  
  
"I give them 3 months, tops."  
  
"You wish and I give you 24 hours before I take you down."  
  
"ELQ existed long before you or your parents were ever a thought. And you will never get any part of it."  
  
"Don't be so sure grandfather. I've done my homework and I can take ELQ down in a matter of minutes. I still head Cassadine industries and have already started to acquire your stock."  
  
"That's impossible," Edward blustered.  
  
"Is it?" Jordan asked with a feral smile as pain ripped through her abdomen.  
  
"You're nothing but a lying little brat!" said Edward loudly causing everyone to stare.  
  
"And you're nothing but an old man who threatens little girls," said Jordan rising from the table and going to the bathroom.  
  
She entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she was paler than before. She sighed deeply and then a wave of nausea hit her and she immediately went for the toilet. After vomiting most of her stomach contents, Jordan stood up shakily and splashed her face with cold water. The pain was getting worse and she decided to call it quits for the night, go home and take a nice hot bath. So she left the bathroom and went back to the dining room. As she entered the room, the pain became even worse than before. She doubled over and cried out in pain as she hit the floor. Skye and Sonny were the first ones to reach Jordan as she lay curled up on the floor. Alan and Monica were the next to reach her.  
  
"What hurts Jordan?" Alan asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"My stomach," Jordan whispered as she felt the pain spread from her stomach and side to her navel.  
  
"Ok, I need to you relax as much as possible and uncurl your body."  
  
Jordan did as she was told as Alan gently lifted her blouse up.  
  
"Tell me if anything hurts."  
  
Alan gently pressed on her navel and stomach to which she cried out in pain.  
  
"Monica call GH, tell the surgeon on call that we're bringing in an emergency appendectomy. They need to be ready because from what it feels like the appendix ruptured. Reginald, get the spare blankets from the guest room down here and hurry up."  
  
Reginald nodded and quickly retrieved the blankets. Jordan was quickly covered up and Sonny lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"Daddy," she whimpered softly.  
  
"You'll be ok baby, I promise," said Sonny softly.  
  
Skye followed behind them as Sonny headed out the door to put Jordan in the limo. Skye got in first and Sonny put Jordan in next, her head draped across Skye's lap.  
  
Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
A new day has come  
  
Where it was dark now there is light  
  
Where there was pain, now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
Sonny and Alan followed and they sped off towards GH. When they arrived the surgical team was waiting for them headed by Dr. Ricardo Thornton.  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine, what do you got?" Ricardo asked as Jordan was put on the gurney.  
  
"16 year-old female. BP 100/70, ruptured appendix. Responds to painful stimuli, pupils are dialed, vital signs are strong. She's ALOC."  
  
"Very good," said Ricardo as they wheeled Jordan down the hall into the ER. "Denise get me a CBC, and a Chem. 7 STAT. Start a line and bag her. Let's go people. We need to get the OR ASAP."  
  
In a flurry of activity Jordan was given an IV, put on oxygen and after that was done taken up to the ER. Alan who stayed with Jordan in the ER went out in the waiting room and ushered everyone up to surgery. Once everyone was settled, Alan told Sonny and Skye what was happening.  
  
"Jordan will be ok, she's in capable hands believe me. The operation should only take an hour or two. But if the appendix did burst it may be longer. Her vitals are good though and Monica is scrubbing in to oversee the procedure."  
  
"Thank you Alan," said Skye quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," said Alan before kissing Skye on the forehead and leaving.  
  
"She'll be ok, you know," Sonny said pulling her close.  
  
"She's just a little girl," Skye whispered.  
  
"But she's strong Skye, she'll make it," Sonny whispered in her ear.  
  
Skye squeezed his hand as the clock ticked slowly by as they waited for news of their daughter. A few minutes later they rose and went to the chapel where they could talk in private.  
  
"I'm sorry that I've missed so much of her life," said Skye as they sat down.  
  
"But you're here now."  
  
"Yes but I missed all of those firsts Sonny. Her first tooth, her first step, her first word. I wasn't there when the nightmares woke her at night, I never got to tuck her in at night or spoil her, or read to her. When I lived in Pine Valley, I watched Liza and Adam do that with Colby and it broke my heart. I knew I had a daughter somewhere out there and it hurt to know I wasn't there."  
  
"I couldn't be there everyday of her life either, but Skye we're together now. That's all that matters."  
  
"But what if that isn't enough?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if she dies?"  
  
"Jordan won't die sweetheart, I promise."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"She's a survivor, just like you and I. She'll be ok."  
  
All in the eyes of a girl  
  
Hush now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
In the OR  
  
"Damn," said Ricardo, "We got a bleeder. Corderizer."  
  
The nurse handed him the corderizer.  
  
"BP is 80 Dr. and falling," said the anastisologist.  
  
"40 milligrams eppie IV push," said the doctor as he suctioned out the fluid.  
  
"BP is still falling doctor. 40 and falling."  
  
"Damn, give her a bolus of eppie lines wide open."  
  
"Prep the cart," said Monica stepping up to the table.  
  
"She's in full arrest."  
  
"Charge it to 40 Jules."  
  
"Clear!" said Monica before placing the paddles on Jordan's chest.  
  
The monitor showed the heart activity was still nothing.  
  
"Charge to 50 Jules. Clear."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Charge to 60, c'mon Jordan you can't leave. Clear!"  
  
Monica shocked Jordan again and still nothing.  
  
"Charge to 70. Clear!"  
  
"We got a normal sinus rhythm"  
  
"Good, give her 40 milligrams saline and attach a bag of O-neg."  
  
"Thanks Monica."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
In the Chapel  
  
An hour later Dr. Thornton came into the chapel.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes?" Sonny.  
  
"I'm Dr. Thornton, I operated on your daughter."  
  
"How is she?' Skye asked.  
  
"She's fine, the surgery went well although there were complications."  
  
"What kind of complications?"  
  
"Her heart stopped, but thanks to Dr. Quartermaine, we revived her. The appendix did burst however and she has an infection. Which means she'll be here for at least a week receiving antibiotics. But other than that she's fine. They're bringing her to recovery now."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Skye and Sonny left the chapel and headed to recovery. Monica was already there giving last minute instructions to the nurse.  
  
"They'll be moving her soon," said Monica.  
  
"Thank you for saving her life," said Skye quietly.  
  
"You're welcome, I'll tell the family."  
  
Monica left the room leaving Skye and Sonny alone with Jordan. Skye stood next to the bed looking at Jordan. Her color had returned thanks to the oxygen mask she had on. She took Jordan's hand in her own and gently squeezed it. She stayed like that until Sonny snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, I'll stay with Jordan tonight."  
  
"No Sonny, I want to be right there when she wakes up. I don't want her to think I left her."  
  
With love  
  
Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun  
  
"Ok," Sonny said quietly.  
  
"Mommy?" Jordan said softly.  
  
A new day has come  
  
A new day has come  
  
Song Credit~ Celine Dion~ A New Day Has Come 


End file.
